Coming Home
by zarawood94
Summary: Changed Summary. Brooke comes home After 4 Years For Nathan Scott Season 5 Kind Of A Twist Brathan Laley Jeyton Routh And Lindsey
1. Chapter 1

A/N I Don't own anything to do with one tree hill :(

Please review my story or tell me what I can do to improve ECT....

My name is Brooke Davis and this is my story of what happened when I came home.

Lindsey; that's a name that I used to hate, but know I think I changed my mind and she has very good taste in men, your probably thinking I'm mad around about know and who's Lindsey and why did I hate her so much? That's a questions I could answer now but if you asked me when I came back home I wouldn't have been able to answer it. Yes that's right I came home to Tree Hill North Carolina something I thought I would never do, I came back to confront the boy I loved but when I got home he weren't such a boy any more and had turned into a handsome man. He also had a very beautiful finance named... yes you guessed it Lindsey, know I guess you figured why I hate her so much but who is this man that I am in love with well that question I could answered you 8 years ago, his name was Nathan Scott, yep the shooting guard for Chicago bobcats and also Lucas Scott's brother the famous author the one that declared his love for my best friend Haley James now Scott. My excuse of coming back was that they had just had there second child but there first daughter who they named Anne Marie Scott. another reason I said I was coming home was because of my lovely god son James Nathan Scott, I said that I hadn't seen him enough, it was true I hadn't I know that I talked to him on the phone and sent him presents but it weren't the same as actually seeing him. Anyway getting back to the story yep I Brooke Davis is in love with Nathan Scott, god I sound like Lucas declaring his love in his book, but mines different cause mine isn't going to become a best seller or maybe even a film, but I need to write this I need to get it out of my system over wise I think I may tell Nathan that I'm in love with him, here are some things you need to know about our life in tree hill before we all became grown up and famous, put on your seatbelts this is going to be a bumpy ride trust me I was at the front of this ride with my 3 best friends in the world, there names you ask Peyton Sawyer, Nathan Scott and Jake Jagelski,

It was us against the world until we went to high school, then things changed we all grew apart for a while and Jake and Peyton would hang around with Nathan's half brother Lucas, confusing already huh? well Nathan and Lucas's dad ,Dan was going out with Lucas's mum Karen, Karen found she was pregnant and Dan didn't want anything to do with her and went off with Nathan's mum Deb who then got pregnant with Nathan and then 16 years later and they weren't friends nowhere near they were the best players on the basketball team the Tree Hill Ravens, anyway time went on and they were friends in the end took a lot of me and Peyton and Jake to get him be friends with Lucas who also came with Haley James and the river court boys who are Mouth, Skills, Junk and Fergie. Haley and Nathan dated for about 2 weeks when they noticed they were better off friends and that they liked other people, hint that's why Lucas and Haley are now married and oh my god did that take a lot Brooke Davis match making work. But it worked and now they are a happily married couple with two children.

Okay so now were going on to Peyton Sawyer and Jake Jagelski, they were the true love from the beginning either when we were all close. But one night Jake had done something very stupid like sleep with another girl called Nikki who got pregnant couldn't take it and left a little girl named Jenny on his door step, so ever since they brought her up together so now they are married with Jenny who is 8 years old and is so cute. Now comes

some more drama like my other best friend Rachel Gattina who came in quite late in the school years, me and her didn't exactly get along at first but hey she was hitting on Nathan what's a girl to do but in the end we just become friends best friends to be correct, Rachel got with Mouth which was kind of expected all the sexual tension was there. Skills, Junk and Fergie were still the same as usual mucking around kind, still trying to find a girlfriend but they liked it that way and so does everyone else.

Okay so why am I in love with Nathan Scott you ask maybe cause through all that drama we dated on and off and then college it got serious and we both went to the same one what a surprise, we went to duke and had a relationship for 1 and half years, then I got an intern ship with Victoria secret and Nathan told me I should go so I did I hated it we ended it that's what was best, that's what we thought and I hadn't spoke or seen Nathan Scott since I came home.

I didn't come expecting to come home and be greeted with open arms by him but I didn't think it would be this hard, but I'm Brooke Davis I'm owner of clothes ova bro's I don't need Nathan Scott so I'm going to walk down the street with my head held high and I'm going to get me a man, well at least I'm going to try, I'm not going to sulk and I'm not going to get moody, I'm going to party and put myself into work like I should and I'm going to be nice to Lindsey; I think that's the hardest thing being nice to her she has Nathan I'm not going to be all like ' ow.. darling your so lucky to have him your perfect for him' I may be holding my head up high but I'm not lying to the poor girl I don't like her but I'm going to be nice cause I'm Brooke Davis and I have to give examples to my love god children James, Jenny and now Anne. Good excuse Brooke, Anyway when I got back found out that Nathan was taken I went straight into bitch mode and bitched everyone out until I got put into my place by the one and only Nathan Scott he called me jealous! me jealous I am not jealous, he said that I was the one that let him go and didn't care, right I didn't care I didn't cry myself to sleep every night and stay in my apartment unless I had to go to work, but instead I told him he was right I didn't care I told home that I went out every night and went with a different man every night I knew he didn't believe me but I weren't going to tell him that I pinned over him for like 2 years, I'm not go to let him get the satisfaction. ever since that we don't really talk, but we have the same friends and the same family so when we do see each other its really difficult and Rachel and Peyton didn't help they didn't like Lindsey so they would make snide little comments like if they were talking about the past they would say something like " do you remember when you and Brooke did that Nathan" and everyone would go quiet and it would be awkward and Rachel and Peyton would sit there and try to not to burst out laughing its time like that when I wonder why there my best friends but times like when me and Nathan argue and I end up at home crying with some cookie dough Ben and Jerry's ice cream they would be the first ones there Rachel, Peyton and Haley my safety net. Were all like one big family but were not always happy.

Anyway I still can't believe he said that I gave up on him, that I gave up on us, and then he says I'm jealous next thing he'll tell me that I came home for him, fat chance, I'm home for me maybe to see Nathan or maybe closure. People who are meant to be together always find there way in the end, so if it's meant to be it will be, it just takes time right?

Just trying this idea out so if you can review and tell me if I should continue please: D


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry Haven't Updated This But I Really Don't Know What To Write But I Think I'm Good Now And School Is Killing Me

So You Know the Drill Read and Review Please xx:

I have a secret that no one knows except from my assistant Millicent. You want to know what it is. You're going to have to wait. back to the story me and Nathan haven't really talked but know we were going to have to cause Haley and Lucas decided to be "good friends" and have a lovely dinner tonight and I'm so scared and guess what my lovely mew friend Lindsey is going to be there and I probably told you that I like her but when she's with Nathan I get like some sort of urge to slap her, and that is rather nasty I know but know writing this book is going to have to wait cause I have to go shopping for my new outfit for tonight great.

I, Peyton and Haley was at the mall looking in the new shop called shine it had some good clothes in it, very impressed,

"Hello and welcome to shine, where you could shine like the stars in your eye with out new fashion, can I help you with anything" the sales women said.

"Um... no thank you" said Haley trying to be polite while me and Peyton were trying not to laugh at the women's word's. When the women walked away I couldn't stop laughing

"Brooke stop it she can still hear you, you know" Haley said elbowing me in the ribs

"ouch Haley you got admit that was funny" I replied

"well I don't even know why were in this shop anyway" Peyton butted in

"Because Mrs Haley James Scott over here decided we should all have a big dinner thing tonight and if you haven't forgotten Lindsey is going to be there so I have to look good." I replied

"God some people are so stupid if the man you love is coming with his girlfriend you have to look better it's like in the rule book or something"

"Brooke you own your own fashion line I assure you, your look better then her" Peyton assured me

"And you want to know why she's going to look good?" I asked them

"Why Brooke why is she going to look like the hottest girl in the world" Haley asked sarcastically

" because she's wearing Clothes Ova Bro's" I replied with a smirk " and anyone who wears Clothes ova bro's looks good now come on I need to find something nice" I said walking off

"Why don't she just wear something that she made?" Haley asked Peyton

"ow... come on Haley this is Brooke were talking about it can't just be simple with her and specially cause Nathan's going to be there" Peyton joked

" but she always looks great why can't she see that" Haley asked getting serious"

"Because if she always looked great why didn't Nathan fight for her why did he just let her go?"

"Peyton why would you say something like that?" Haley asked shocked by her answer

"they were the exact words from Brooke's mouth when I told her that she always looked great" Peyton said walking away leaving a stunned Haley

Why would she think that she's beautiful? Haley though to herself

"NO NO NO" I shouted as I looked through store getting more and more frustrated that I couldn't find anything I liked where normally you put me in a new shopping store and I'm was like a kid in a candy store but something was different, maybe cause I knew sooner or later I was going to have to tell somebody and I was dreading it and how I kept the secret for 7 months was miracle,I just wanted to tell peyton and haley but what was they going to say " oh brooke thats okay you have kept this for us for like 3 years but it doesn't matter" I don't think so but I need to tell someone anyone I just need to get this over and done with but I know its not going to be as simple as that.

"BROOKE!" the voice of peyton snapped me out of my daze

"huh what?"

"Come on there's obviously something you need to tell us" peyton said 'omg its now or never I thought to myself

"Yeah sure erm... I think we should go to mine to talk bout this"

"Okay brooke I'm getting rather worried now just tell us" Haley said

"No not till we get to mine"

"Fine come on lets go" peyton said walking the direction of the car park

the drive to my house was horrible how am I going to tell them this there going to hate me omg there going to hate me I need Rachel as well

"Come on brooke were here" haley said getting out of the car" and I've already got Rachel over here I think you need all of your best friends when your like this"

As I enter the house I see Rachel sitting on my couch

"Okay how did you get in?" I asked as I went to sit next to her on the couch

"Um... spare key" Rachel said

"Okay so brooke what's wrong?" Haley asked as she sat down next to me

"I really don't want to tell you, you're so going to hate me" I said as I started to panic

"Brooke were not going to hate you just tell us" peyton said

"Okay well you know I go away every weekend back to New York and I tell you that it's for a fashion show?"

"Yeah" they all say

"Well it's a lie"

"Brooke..."

"no don't stop me I just need to say this okay other wise I'm never going to say it but please promise you wont hate me after this"

"Okay we promise"

"I don't go to New York to do fashion shows I go back because my daughter live back there with my assistant Millicent and I know that sounds bad but I didn't know if I was staying and I really needed to make sure that I was ready for her to come move back down here" I rambled as the girls sat with there mouths open

"Brooke you have a daughter?" Haley asked

"Yeah she's two years old and she's called Elizabeth Scott"

"Scott... brooke who's the dad" Rachel asked

"If you say Lucas I'm going to beat you down" Haley said trying to lighten the mood

"It's not Lucas Haley its Nathan's" I said with tears rolling down my face

"Oh my god" Peyton said

"I was hoping you wouldn't have said that" Haley said

That's all I can think of at the moment I really wanted to do a kind of cliff hanger so you know what her secret next chapter will be the reactions and stuff like that

Cheers for reading make sure you review I really need the help: D

Love

Brathan-08-Zara x


	3. Chapter 3

Please Review This Because I Dont Know If Its Good Or Not ;D

Thanks x

We all just sat there silent it was horrible Haley was the first one to speak up

" I need to go " she said getting up walking to the door

" Haley come on I'm sorry" I said with the tears still strolling down my face

" sorry brooke your sorry you kept a secret for like 3 years that you have a daughter and you didn't even have the decency to us!" with tears starting to roll down her face " I have to go you can come tonight brooke but don't talk to me okay"

" Haley please don't tell Nathan" I said pleading with her

" I'm not telling him but you are" Haley replied walking out the door

Rachel just walked out with Haley didn't say a word

" Peyton.."

" I'm sorry brooke" peyton said

" Wait why are you sorry?" I asked confused

" Cause you couldn't even come and tell us that you have daughter Brooke"

" I know and I'm sorry I thought that you would disappointed in me or something"

" We could never be disappointed Brooke but lied to us"

" I'm sorry" I said walking out of my house just leaving peyton sitting on the couch

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just kept walking I didn't even know where I was going and now its starting to rain and I'm cold

I can't believe I didn't tell them I can't believe that I kept this from them if they reacted this

Omg I can't wait to see Nathans reaction I need to call Millicent tell her she needs to get my daughter down here now!

A hear a car slowing down next to me

" Get in slut" it was Rachel

I got in the car

" Brooke why didn't you tell us?"

" Cause I was scared"

" We could have helped you, you know"

" I know and I'm sorry but I'm not sorry that I kept her away from the world"

" This world ?" Rachel replied confused

" God do you know what would have happened if I had come back with a 2 year old daughter Rachel god there would have been so many questions"

" What so there aren't going to be now? Think about brooke this makes it 10 times worse"

" I know but I'm getting Millicent to bring her down here I'm staying Rachel this is my home I just need to tell Nathan"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I knocked on laleys houses scared but luckily Lucas opened the door

" Hey Brooke" Lucas said pulling me into a hug

" Hey Luke is Haley here?"

"Yeah she's upstairs in Anne's room"

" Thanks" I said walking up the stairs

" Hey" Brooke whispered

" I'm sorry the way I acted Brooke" Haley said putting Anne down in her crib

" No I'm sorry I should have told you"

" You were scared Brooke I was when I had James remember and I made you pretend I was pregnant I lied to Lucas"

" Yeah but you didn't lie for 2 years and 7 months"

" True" Haley chuckled

" She's coming home Haley"

"Who?"

"Lizzie that's what we call her I called Millicent and she's coming down"

" What about Nathan?"

"In going to tell him he has a right to know"

"Okay let's go downstairs there everyone will be here soon" Haley replied walking down the stairs with me trailing behind and then me heard Nathans voice

Haley turned and looked at me and gave me a reassuring smile

" Hey Brooke" Lindsey said sending me a smile

" Hey" I replied as I walked into the kitchen where Lucas was

RING RING

" That's mine" I said going into the garden

" Hello"

"Hey Brooke it me Millicent I got me and Lizzie a flight we should be there by tomorrow"

"Thanks Millie I really appreciate that you've looked after her for me"

" Its no problem but she missed her mum are you sure you want to do this?"

"She's my daughter Millie she needs me and I need her I just don't know how to Nathan"

" Well why don't you just sit him down now and tell him"

"Yeah because that's so easy hey Nathan did you know that you have a 2 year old daughter that I have never told you about"

" Okay but Brooke you tried to call him but you couldn't contact him remember"

"yeah I know but I've been back for 7 months I think thats a lot of time I could have told him" I replied sighing as I hear the doorbell go again

" Hey Millie I got to go people are here ring me when you get off the plane and ill come and get you"

" Of course she can't wait to see you bye Brooke and Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"Just tell him" and with that Millie put the phone down, what am I meant to do ? I thought to myself

" Hey Brooke" a voice from behind me said I knew who it was Nathan Scott

"Hey" I said turning around to face him ' I just need to tell him'

" I haven't spoke to you in a while how's everything"

' Now brooke tell him now!'

" Nathan I need to tell you something just promise you won't hate me please!" I said begging with him just like I was begging with the girls not to tell Nathan

"Um... brooke you're kind of scaring" I said with the tears already rolling down me face

" Okay I promise" Nathan said walking towards me

" Nathan you have a daughter"

He stood there in shock he didn't say anything

" I'm sorry Nathan that I didn't tell you, I have to go tell Haley I said sorry." I said running through the house with everyone staring at me

"BROOKE"

I just can't stop running

Please Review ;D This Is Going To Be Kind Of Like A Filler Chapter Until Lizzie Comes And Nathans Reaction Etc.....


	4. Chapter 4

New update don't know if this is going to be good but I tried thanks so far for the reviews but please keep reviewing ;D

What do I say to him if I see him? I've just told him that he has a daughter that he never had heard about ever. I think I'm just going to lock myself in my house and never come out but I can't because Lizzie comes soon and I can't wait to see her

KNOCK KNOCK

"Brooke come on open the door" I hear Lucas shout from outside

"I'm not going till you open the door"

"Go away Lucas "I shouted back

"Come on brooke you can't tell someone that you have a daughter that we never knew about and the lock yourself away "

"Actually I could "I said as I opened my front door to let Lucas in

"Brooke what happened"

" well when Nathan told me to leave for Victoria secret I did and I found out I was pregnant I tried telling him but I couldn't get hold of him I tried hard Luke and then I came home and he was with Lindsey and he was happy I didn't want to ruin that"

"Brooke it could have made it 10 times better if you had told him when you came home"

"I was scared Luke" with the tears welling up in my eyes once again

"Oh my god all I've done is cry for the past 24 hours" I say chuckling

"Why know brooke why tell him now?"

"Cause she's on her way to tree hill" I said smiling

"What do you mean she's on her way to tree hill?"

"What I said she on a plane now and she's coming home Lucas if people like it or not she's my daughter and this is my home"

"Shut the door on your way out "I said as I walked out my front door

I went to the first place I could think of,

The river court

Everyone would come here to forget everything or just to think people like me would say you could find your answers by looking at the river it was some where, where you could think and no one would wonder why you were sitting or standing on your own in the middle of a basketball court with out a basketball.

'I need to see him to explain, why cant people understand that its hard to tell someone that your having there baby that when you go to his autograph signing he cuddling up with a blonde bimbo'

RING RING

I check the caller id its Millie

"Hello"

"Hey brooke it's me Millie were at baggage claim so you think you could come and get us"

"Why didn't you ring me sooner?" I chuckled

"Omg Brooke I'm sorry you're right I should have called soo-"

"Millie its fine I'm leaving now just go get your bags get something to eat and ill be there soon"

"Okay Brooke see you soon bye"

"Bye Millie"

I heard footsteps and I just hoped it wasn't who I thought it was.

"So I heard my daughters coming home today" Nathan said from behind me making me jump" Lucas told me"

"Yeah there at the airport" I replied with my back still facing him I was to scared to turn around.

"Why didn't you tell me Brooke?"

'Oh no the dreaded question I tried to dodge, what do I tell him?'

"I have to go and pick up Lizzie there already at the airport and it takes a while to get there and I still have to get my car cause I left it at my house and so I walked her-"

"Brooke your rambling you only ramble when you're nervous"

" I really do have to go bye Nathan" I said as I walked off of the court and towards my house, after 20 minutes of walking I finally got to my house and quickly rushed and got my keys and drove to the airport as soon as I could

I finally got the airport and I looked around looking for my baby girl

"MUMMY" I heard as I turned around and there she was my sweet little girl

With her big blue eyes her long brown hair and her 2 dimples one each side of her cheek that you could see when she smiled.

I ran towards her and hugged her with all my life with the tears running down my face

"Mummy I can dance" I chuckled while hugging her again

"Mummy has missed you so much"

"I missed you to" she replied

"Hey Brooke" Millie said as she walked over

"Hey Millie I can't thank you enough for looking after her"

"No problem she's been good as gold and anyway Chase helped when he could"

"Chase?"

"Yeah after you left he decided that it was probably a good idea that you come back to tree hill"

"Well a phone call would have been nice"

"He's your friend Brooke he was trying to look our for you"

"I know I'll call him later"

"Mummy I'm hungry"

"You've just eaten" Millie said astonished that a 2 year old could eat so much

"I'm Hungry" was what she said in reply

"Okay well there is a McDonalds over there" I said as we started walking to the McDonalds counter

I could feel someone watching me, as I turned around I saw Nathan from the corner of my eye he saw me to and started walking towards me, when he finally reached me he saw Lizzie standing beside me and I saw his eyes light up

"Hey Brooke"

"Nathan what are you doing here?" I asked politely as I could

"I came to see my daughter" I couldn't believe he had just said that in front of Lizzie I know she didn't even know what it meant but she was smart she'd be asking questions later

I bent down to Lizzie's height

"Hey baby girl how about you and Aunt Millie go over and go and get your McDonalds because mummy needs to talk to this man okay"

"Okay mummy" as Millie took her hand I got up and watched her and Millie walk over to make sure they couldn't hear the conversation that was just about to happen

"You have no right coming here and saying that in front of her" I said getting angrier and angrier by the second

"She doesn't even know what it means Brooke and I do have a right she's my daughter"

" what if you had said something like 'I'm her dad' she knows what that is Nathan she is nearly three she knows what a dad is and she knows that she has one out there somewhere"

"She knows that she has a dad?"

"Well what did you think I was going to tell her that I got pregnant all by myself or what that you were dead, you might not have known but I will not lie to my daughter?"

"I know does she know who I am?"

"No I just told her that were find him soon and then she started saying can we find him now so I came home"

"Why didn't you come and tell me Brooke I was in New York so many times and you had my phone number"

"Your number had changed and you didn't even give it to me and you know it goes both ways I lived in New York but you still couldn't have come to my office"

"I asked you to come to a signing and you never turned up so I gave up on us"

"you think I didn't come Nathan what you think that I would just give up I came Nathan okay I came and I saw you with Lindsey you looked so happy I didn't want to change that you know what I'm not going into this now I have just got my daughter back and I'm going to be happy and spend time with her and I am not making a scene in front of everyone at an airport do not talk to me and don't you dare think about talking Lizzie"

By now everyone was staring there was famous basketball player Nathan Scott and famous designer Brooke Davis standing in a middle of the airport shouting at each other

"Brooke I'm sorry I didn't know that you came and what you saw we were friends"

" well your not know your getting married Nathan for god sake you said I was the one for you and I believed you and when things got tough you ran off I'm sick of it all" I said with the tears rolling down my face

"Mummy why you crying?" I heard Lizzie say with her McDonalds in her hand

"I'm fine shall we go and get in the car and then I'm going to show you where were going to be living" we all walked away leaving Nathan standing looking hurt and torn

"I love you brooke" he whispered thinking nobody heard but one person did and she wasn't going to forget that in a hurry

I Don't Know If This Was Good Or Not So Help Me Out And Review Please

Thanks Love Zara xx


	5. AN 1

Thanks for reading this guys

But I'm getting stuck so if you want to give any suggestions

On what's going to happen them pm or do it in a review

Thanks you

Love Zara x


	6. Pleasee Read !

Hi,

Oh my god I ain't updated in like for ever and that's because I was liking the story!

But know I have a beta reader and I'm going to be deleting this and starting again most of it will the same but some of the story lines and other stuff like that might be different if you have any ideas that would help me out then please write to me, I wont be deleting this story until, I've got my other story up and running!

Thanks

Zara x


End file.
